Peggy Lee
Peggy Lee, stage name of Norma Dolores Egstrom ( Jamestown ( North Dakota ), May 26 1920 - Bel-Air ( Los Angeles ), January 21 2002 ) was an American pop and jazzsinger , known for her seductive, husky voice and reserved 'cool' style of singing. Her best-known songs were Why Do not You Do Right , Fever and Is That All There Is? . Youth Peggy Lee moved as a teenager to Fargo , where she got a job as a singer at a radio station. On the advice of her boss she changed her name to Peggy Lee. In 1941 she replaced singer Helen Forrest in the band of Benny Goodman , after hearing her sing. The following year she recorded with Goodman's song Why Do not You Do Right, her first big hit and big break. In ' 43 , she married Dave Barbour , Goodman's guitarist. Career In 1944 she signed a solo contract with Capitol Records , then scored a string of hits, mostly written by herself and her husband. Among her greatest hits from that time have included It's a Good Day and Mañana . In 1952 she moved to over five years Decca . For Decca she include a hit with the song Lover . In 1958 she scored a huge hit with''fever,'' which she in 1969 equaled Leiber & Stoller's Is That All There Is?. During the fifties Peggy Lee was acting. In 1953 , she starred in a remake of The Jazz Singer opposite Danny Thomas . She received an Oscar nomination for her role as an alcoholic singer in the film Pete Kelly's Blues in 1955 . Also wrote and sang songs for the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp from 1955. She herself was also heard as a voice actress in this film, including the role of the Siamese cats -tweeling Si and Am. The role of Peg, a down impoverished show dog, was based on her. In the nineties, she won a lawsuit against Disney. She had sued Disney because they liked to be entitled to royalties on the sale of videotapes. The judge gave her right, and she deserved so millions of dollars. In 1983 she starred on Broadway in the autobiographical piece Peg. Peggy Lee is a winner of Rough Rider Award , an award for prominent residents of the state of North Dakota. Peggy Lee has been married four times. Her first husband, Dave Barbour, she divorced in 1951 because of this alcohol was addicted. However, they remained good friends until his death in 1965 , caused by a heart attack. Together they had a daughter, Nicki. They had a few days before his death decided to get married. Daughter Nicki Lee Foster Barbour died in November 2014 at the age of 71. Death In January 2002 she died of a heart attack at her home in Bel-Air . She became the previous years plagued by poor physical condition, caused by diabetes and unfortunate fall.In 1976 she fell in a hotel in New York , as she was nearly fatal. However, they continued to perform until her stroke in 1998 . Peggy Lee was 81 years old. Category:American film actress Category:American voice actress Category:American jazz singer Category:Pseudonym